


[podfic] Herzsprache

by Kess



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one occasion so far where Erik has spoken a language that’s completely unfamiliar to Charles, but the memory of it burns brightly in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Herzsprache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Herzsprache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340828) by [C_Gracewood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Gracewood/pseuds/C_Gracewood). 



forgive my shitty yiddish accent! I swear I used to be able to do the 'r' sound properly! This is what I get for not speaking hebrew as much as I should!

 

anyway, here, have cute af cherik with erik speaking, like, all the languages. *points* love that erik

 

[mp3 here, click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/Herzsprache%20by%20cgracewood.mp3) (size:7.2mb)


End file.
